Manticore
|attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |spawn = See Spawning |behavior = Hostile |tamable = Yes |sounds = Idle: Hurt: Death: Cub idle: Cub hurt: Cub death: |added = v8.10 |common drops = See Drops |rare drops = Egg (0-1) |experience = Unknown}} Manticores are tamable aggressive mobs found in the Overworld and the Nether. Spawning 'Natural generation' Green and dark manticores spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 1 block space above. The two other manticores can be found in other places: * Red manticore: In the Nether at any light level. * Blue manticore: Opaque blocks in snow biomes. 'Appearance' Manticores are large mobs with the body of a lion, bat-like wings and the tail of a scorpion, much like manticores in mythology. Behavior Like other aggressive mobs, manticores will notice the player within a 16 block radius, and will fly towards you to attack in a manner similar to wyverns. Like scorpions, they can sting the player when in close proximity. Tactics *Manticores are very fast mobs, and can even outrun you if you're not prepared. *They have high health and attack values; an iron or diamond sword is recommended to kill a manticore. *Scorpion or diamond armor is recommended for protection against manticore attacks. *Since they can fly, a bow is an ideal weapon for taking them out in mid-air. *Be aware that they can poison you if you get too close. Drops When killed, manticores drop from 0 to 2 pieces of chitin and 0-2 scorpion stings. The name of the drops varies depending on the type of manticore. Manticores also have an uncommon chance to drop an egg upon death. They drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Variants There are four types of manticores. Taming To get a tamed manticore, you need to kill a wild manticore until it drops an egg. Place the egg near a torch, and it will hatch a friendly baby manticore. Once it is fully grown, the manticore can then have a saddle applied, and can then be mounted. To rename your tamed manticore, use a medallion, name tag or book. Manticores can take several Minecraft days to grow, so it is best to be patient if you want it to grow up. To heal your manticore, feed it raw fish or raw porkchops. Like other tamed mounts, you can make a manticore sit by using a whip on it. Big cats may attack tamed manticores, so be sure to keep yours in an enclosure away from big cats or other mobs that might want to attack them. Trivia *The manticore was originally a patreon goal, which would be added if DrZhark received $400 a month, but this has since been removed. This is mentioned on one of DrZhark's posts at minecraftforum.net. *Manticores make the same sounds as big cats. *Along with other aggressive mobs, manticores will despawn on Peaceful difficulty, but this does not apply to tamed manticores. Gallery Manticores.png|The first image of manticores released by DrZhark. Baby manticore.png|A tamed baby manticore. References Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Flying mobs Category:Animals Category:Mounts